The Temp
by Fire Bear1
Summary: Kiku Honda and Matthew Williams watch their boss Gilbert Beilschmidt's reactions to his new secretary Arthur Kirkland. But will they be able to work together?


**_I promised a friend PrUK because she was stressing about her_ _exams. I was also specified this office AU. And so, this._**

* * *

Matthew appeared in front of Kiku who was seated at the secretary's desk, filling in for the moment. The younger man was holding two cups of steaming tea and Kiku smiled, relieved. Matthew set one down carefully beside the papers and kept the other in his hand, cupping it gently to heat himself up – it was cold in the large room.

"Arigato, Matthew-san," said Kiku quietly.

"How is it going, eh?" asked Matthew in his soft voice.

"It is going as well as can be expected," said Kiku. "Has the temp not arrived yet?" he added, looking along the length of the room.

Matthew shook his head. "But they should be here soon – after all, Ludwig is the one organising it this time."

Kiku nodded as the intercom buzzed. "Kiku?" said a German voice. "I have work to do, ja?" Kiku hesitated, getting his words in order, while Matthew looked on sympathetically. Finally, he clicked the button and spoke.

"Chigau. Ludwig-san has already done much of it. Gomennasai, Gilbert-san…"

The intercom buzzed again. "Alright, then!" came a cheery voice. "Bring me in a bier! Bier! Und… Is zat secretary not here yet?"

"Ah, chigau," replied Kiku. "Please wait just a moment while I get your beer." With that he stood up, stretching away the kinks.

"I'll take over for you, Kiku," said Matthew.

Kiku nodded gratefully. "Arigato, Matthew-san!"

Matthew sat down behind the desk, straightening his tie and smoothing his hair a little – except for that one curl of hair which stuck out, at odds with his tidy appearance. He gripped his personal mug, a picture of a polar bear prominent on it. He hugged it to him as he took another sip of his maple tea.

He breathed a sigh of relief for the tea, his eyes closed as he felt it course through his body, delivering heat and wakefulness. When he opened his eyes again, he found a pair of brilliant, shining green eyes looking back at him. Matthew's violet eyes widened and he sat up straighter as the blonde man with the bushy eyebrows glanced at a piece of paper and then back up at Matthew.

"I think I'm supposed to be here?" questioned the man, his English accent quite evident. "I have a temp job as a…" He checked the slip of paper again. "A Mr Beilschmidt's secretary."

"Eh?" said Matthew, surprised. "_You're_ the secretary?" Usually, Gilbert would have a girl as secretary. They would either be prim and proper or casual and relaxed – both would be too infatuated with Gilbert to realise they were doing his work for him.

The man frowned. "Yes. Why? Do you think that all secretaries are women?"

"N-Non!" exclaimed Matthew hastily. "Just… All of _his_ have been…"

The man made a face, seemingly an understanding one for he nodded. "Ah, I see. May I see him before I start?" He glanced at the door, rather pointedly.

"Eh, oui," said Matthew, hurriedly fumbling for the button for the intercom. Finally, finding it and calming a little, he pressed it and spoke to his supervisor. "Mr Beilschmidt, your new secretary is here." After releasing the button, he leaned back.

"Temporary secretary," the man corrected just before the door was flung open and an excitable Gilbert appeared.

His white hair was scruffy and ruffled from whatever he had been doing the night before. His scarlet eyes, however, were alive and bright, scanning the vicinity for the secretary, grinning. Seeing this behaviour, the secretary clicked his tongue before clearing his throat, gaining Gilbert's attention. Then he stuck out his hand.

"Hello, Mr Beilschmidt. My name is Arthur Kirkland. I suppose you can call me Arthur for the foreseeable future."

Gilbert looked at him for a moment before his brow furrowed and his grin slipping a little before gaining volume. "_You're_ my new secretary?"

Matthew watched Arthur's eye twitch a little in anger. "Why is that so hard to believe?" he snapped.

Gilbert grinned widely. "I have this… proviso. All my secretaries have to be cute." He put his head on one side, still grinning and licking his lips. Matthew recognised the pose as his teasing pose. A little embarrassed for both of them, he began to shrink into his chair as much as possible in an attempt to go unnoticed. Then Gilbert opened his mouth and the Canadian watched interestedly from his position. "Vell, you are cute, I suppose. Kesesese!"

The Englishman's face reddened. He looked as though he was about to explode. However, Matthew spotted Kiku behind him and the Japanese man cleared his throat to get their attention. The two men turned, Arthur still looking angry, Gilbert still grinning. Kiku held out a beer bottle.

"I got what you asked for, Gilbert-san. Is this the new secretary?" Kiku watched Arthur's face relax, a grateful smile appearing on his face. He opened his mouth to speak when Gilbert spoke over the top of him, causing an irritated expression to cross his face.

"Ja!" said Gilbert, cheerily, reaching for the bottle. Arthur's eyes flickered towards it. Kiku saw the disapproving look on his face and wondered what would happen now.

"Is that beer?" Arthur questioned the albino.

"Ja!" said Gilbert, wrestling to open the bottle.

"But it's the morning! We're at work!"

"Ja?" asked Gilbert in a 'couldn't care less' kind of way.

Fury swept across Arthur's visage and Kiku was alarmed by his sudden display of speed. Suddenly, Arthur had the beer in his hands, glaring at his boss. Waving it threateningly under his nose, he snapped at him: "No beer! Go do your job! And I'll get started on mine!"

Gilbert tried to grab the bottle. Arthur pulled it out of reach, still glaring at the dishevelled man. Gilbert whined a little. "But your job is to do vhat I ask of you! And I vant you to give me zat bier!"

"No," said Arthur, moving around the desk. Matthew stood and, after grabbing his mug, moved out of the way. The new secretary sat down and opened a drawer. He put the bottle inside and shut it, locking it with a set of keys from his pocket. Ludwig had prepared him well.

Gilbert stared at him, pouting a little. Arthur clasped his hands and rested his chin on them, gazing up at him steadily, his expression blank. There was a short silence within which Kiku noticed Gilbert getting a little red in the face for some reason, still staring at Arthur. The Asian glanced at Arthur and surveyed him more intently.

His eyes, although hard in determination, were bright and rather a nice colour. His gaze probed Gilbert's in a way which suggested that he was not willing to give in – something to excite many a person, Kiku knew. His delicate fingers entwined around themselves – one could imagine a gentle touch from them. Kiku glanced once again at the supervisor who seemed to be trying his hardest not to avert his gaze under the others.

Finally, Gilbert gave in and, blushing slightly, he turned away from the desk, marching past to his office. "Fine," he said. "Bring me something to drink, anyvay." Then his door swung shut. Arthur rolled his eyes before rising from his seat.

"Where can I get him something?" he asked Matthew. As Matthew gave him directions, Kiku began to think, trying to remember where his camera was…

* * *

A week had passed and most people on their floor had gotten used to Arthur. Usually, he was easy-going and very helpful. He quickly got on with his work but took on extra if necessary. The best thing about him was that he had quickly established that he would not do work that Gilbert had to do. This was a relief to everyone as the floor usually had to correct any mistakes the secretaries had made when they filled in the forms for Gilbert.

However, he was quick to anger and could lose his temper rather quickly. He hated Francis' flirting and Antonio's easy-going nature. He hated the loud American, Alfred, but not as much as Ivan who seemed to unnerve the Englishman. The atmosphere between Arthur and Yao seemed prickly and most were unsure as to why.

Kiku and Matthew, however, got on well enough with the man. They often went to his desk to talk with him on their breaks and sat with him on their lunch. Matthew was happy with him – he spoke to him a lot more than anyone else. (Except, of course, for Kiku who had always spoken with him.) Kiku was also happy with Arthur as, not only did he not have to agree to silly notions from the much more sensible man, he was able to watch his interactions with Gilbert and this interested him a lot more than on their first meeting.

Gilbert was in no way intimidated by the man. However, he seemed to get angry more often, getting into endless arguments with his secretary. It was mostly about beer. Often, Arthur would win the arguments. However, Gilbert held his own and would leave in a huff, usually refusing to do his work. At these times, Arthur had to disappear into his office to make sure he was working. The temp would then reappear in a fouler mood than before and a lot more work to do.

One day, Arthur was working as usual, talking with Kiku and Matthew as was his norm when the door to Gilbert's office flew open. He looked around before spotting the three of them. He looked rather upset and also rather desperate.

"Kiku!" he exclaimed. "Quickly! Do you know any women I can take to an important party?"

"An important party?" Arthur questioned before Kiku could reply. "How can any party _you_ attend be important?"

Gilbert turned his fiery orbs onto Arthur; his eyes narrowed a little before his expression returned to his normal countenance. "Every party ze awesome me attends is important!" he said, cheerily. "But at this one, I am supposed to be closing a deal with a client. I am down with a plus ein but she cancelled on me. Again." A slightly sad expression crossed Gilbert's face but it was quickly replaced by his signature grin. "I need a date."

"Ha!" exclaimed Arthur, this time cutting off Matthew. "You couldn't get a date at short notice if you were actually attractive, never mind how you are now!"

As soon as he said it, Arthur seemed to realise that he had gone too far. His eyes widened in shock and he opened his mouth, presumably to apologise to the man who had frozen for a moment. However, Gilbert was the one to cut across him this time.

"I can if I _order_ someone to do it as their job, nein? Kesesese!" He grinned down at Arthur who looked confused.

"W-What?!" he finally exclaimed, figuring it out. Kiku hid his grin and Matthew looked between the two of them, noting the atmosphere.

"Ja!" exclaimed Gilbert as Arthur blushed. "You better go get ready – I leave soon! Kesesese!" And, with that, Gilbert returned to his office grinning, leaving the red-faced Arthur behind, at a loss as to what to do.

"H-He can't do that!" he finally managed to blurt out. He looked at Matthew and Kiku for help.

Matthew was the one to speak up: "Well, it _is_ to do with work. Maybe you can get to know him better, eh?"

Kiku repressed a flinch. Matthew was being far more open about what he and the others had noticed than Kiku liked. However, oblivious to Kiku's suspicions, Arthur nodded.

"I-I suppose…" he said, standing up. "B-But I have no idea what I should wear…" He wandered off, deep in thought, heading presumably to his car. Kiku and Matthew watched him leave before returning to their work…

A couple of hours later, Kiku was on his way to the photocopier when he spied an awkward-looking Arthur standing in a tuxedo, waiting on Gilbert. The Asian glanced around before hiding as much as possible behind a potted plant.

The blonde man nervously straightened his sleek bowtie and glanced up as the door to the office opened. Gilbert was looking equally as dashing, his hair swept back – though rapidly falling back into his usual style – and a sharp suit, a long red tie to match his eyes. He grinned at his "date" and extended his arm. The red-faced Arthur snapped at him, eyes narrowed. The albino rolled his eyes and dropped his arm. Then he seemed to cough and avert his gaze, a blush seeping into his cheeks. Hesitantly, he said something which caused the blush on Arthur's face to deepen. Arthur muttered something as well and Gilbert's demeanour changed, a grin appearing once again and an arm being flung over Arthur's shoulder. Arthur wriggled out from under him and stepped away, heading for the door. Gilbert looked a little disappointed for a moment before following, looking a little nervous. His signature grin instantly appeared again when Arthur turned to see if he was following.

Kiku chuckled to himself. "Just as I thought…" he muttered to himself.

* * *

The day after the party, Arthur sat at his desk calmly going through paperwork. Kiku decided to ask him how it went. Matthew, crossing his path, came along.

Arthur looked up as they approached, his usual blank expression on his face. "Yes?" he asked them.

"I just came to ask how last night went, Arthur-san," said Kiku. Immediately, a blush crossed Arthur's face. The smaller man watched as he tried to keep calm.

"I-It was… fine…" he replied.

At this point the door opened and the sound alone made Arthur's blush spread. Gilbert was also blushing as he emerged.

Something had definitely happened the night before. Kiku wondered if it had been an argument or something else…

"Mr Kirkland," said Gilbert, a little icily. "Have you finished sorting that papervork yet?"

"No, sir," said Arthur, deliberately not looking at him. "It will be finished momentarily, though."

"Gut," said Gilbert, throwing a slight glare in Arthur's direction. Arthur, meanwhile, glared at the paper in front of him, clearly annoyed. Gilbert nodded at Kiku and Matthew before disappearing back into the office.

"We will let you get to work, Arthur-san," said Kiku, ushering a rather confused Matthew away.

Arthur nodded. "Thank you, Kiku," he said with a heavy sigh.

Once Kiku had taken them out of earshot, he spoke to Matthew. "It seems that they have had an argument, Matt-kun."

"Really?" asked Matthew. "How can you tell, eh?"

"Certain subtle hints," said Kiku. "We need to bring them back together again…"

"Together?" asked Matthew.

"Hai. It was obvious last night before they left the office – they are definitely attracted to one another. The way they keep blushing…"

"Eh…" said Matthew, still rather confused. "I'm not sure _we_ should be doing anything…"

Kiku shook his head. "It will just be a gentle nudge in the right direction, Matt-kun. We should ask Francis-kun if he will help us…"

Matthew followed the excited Kiku, a deep foreboding settling into his mind. He wasn't sure if this would end well…

* * *

Francis was only too happy to help – especially when he heard Kiku's otaku-style advice. Grinning, he sauntered off to find Arthur at lunch. Kiku and Matthew hid at a different table from Arthur, watching intently, Matthew getting caught up in the espionage despite himself.

Francis leaned over Arthur who was sitting eating a sandwich he had bought from the canteen. When he had first started, everyone had noticed his poor cooking skills and had gently persuaded him to start eating food from the office's own kitchens. He still managed to season some of the food wrong and the others were worried about his health. For the most part, they ignored it and he seemed well.

Startled, Arthur dropped his sandwich onto his plate and twisted round. He snapped at him. However, Francis didn't leave, instead leaning closer, whispering something in his ear. Arthur's face turned red.

"Eh, here comes Gilbert," whispered Matthew. Kiku barely caught what he was saying and looked up, watching their supervisor enter the canteen with Ludwig, deep in conversation. Ludwig looked as though he was giving a despairing look at his brother before they parted ways at the trays. Gilbert looked around and spotted Arthur with Francis.

Glancing back at Arthur, Kiku and Matthew watched as his eyes glance briefly at Gilbert before he twisted round to speak to Francis, a coy smile on his face. Kiku looked back to Gilbert. His grin was gone and his left eye seemed to twitch a little. He glanced back to the two flirting men. Then he looked to Gilbert who marched up to the two. The entire canteen quietened down to watch.

"Francis!" growled Gilbert. "Get away from him."

Francis put his head on one side, a confused expression on his face. "Pourquoi?" he asked, calmly.

Gilbert, understanding the word, hesitated. "B-Because he is my secretary. I vant him to vork vell – vithout you bothering him."

"I can work well either way," said Arthur, his tone a little snappy, his eyes averted from Gilbert.

"See?" said Francis, a smile back on his lips. "He _likes_ my company!"

Gilbert stared angrily at the two of them. Then he spun on his heel and marched out of the canteen. Once the door swung shut, Francis turned back to Arthur.

"Now where were-" he began but was cut off as Arthur rose from his chair.

"Shove off, Frog Face!" Arthur snapped before picking up his tray and stalking off to the bin. He threw his rubbish in before placing the tray on the pile and walking out of the door. Silence reigned in the room for a little longer before the hum of talk started up again.

* * *

Later, Matthew was on a toilet break when he heard a strange sound from one of the cubicles. It sounded almost as though someone was trying to sob as quietly as possible. Concerned, Matthew checked and noticed the cubicle at the end was locked. He entered the cubicle beside it and carefully stood on the toilet bowl before peering over the edge of the separating wall.

Sitting next door, the lid of the seat down, was Arthur. He had brought his knees upwards and was hugging them as he leaned his head against them. A sniffle came from him and Matthew felt moved to help him.

"Eh…" he said softly.

Arthur sat bolt upright and looked up in alarm. "M-Matthew?!" he exclaimed, his tear-stained face turning red from embarrassment. "What are you doing?!"

"Are you alright, Arthur?" the Canadian asked him. "What's wrong?"

"I-It's- I'm fine," Arthur stuttered. "I just… don't think I'll be here for much longer…"

Matthew frowned a little. "What do you mean?"

"Well… If… _he_… doesn't like my work, he can report me to his boss and I could be asked to leave in favour of a different temp. And… After everything… I can swear he hates me…"

Matthew, however, having spoken extensively with Kiku, knew this was untrue. This was the opposite of how Gilbert felt. "I'm sure you'll be fine, Arthur. You work hard. I'm sure they wouldn't think to get rid of you."

Arthur looked shocked and stared up at him, wide-eyed. "Y-You really think so?" When Matthew nodded, he seemed to get back some of his gusto and he stood up, his fist clenched in determination. "That's right! I won't let him beat me down! I have work to do! N-Not that I want to do it for his sake," Arthur added hurriedly, trying to cover himself.

Matthew gave him a confused look. "What-?" he began but Arthur was already hurriedly unlocking the cubicle. Matthew stayed where he was as Arthur washed his face and, once ready, left without a glance back.

The Canadian pondered Arthur's last statement. He hadn't told Arthur that he thought he was going back to work for Gilbert's sake; he wondered why he had defended himself…

* * *

A couple of days later and things seemed to have cooled off. At times, the two seemed to be embarrassed, blushing. At others, they'd be arguing.

A couple of months passed and, although they could have their icy moments, one or the other would say something to get them embarrassed. The one embarrassed was more often Arthur, though, Gilbert's usual grin hiding any embarrassment he felt.

One day, Kiku and Matthew were once again by Arthur's desk, this time discussing an important piece of work when Toris came hurrying towards them, looking rather worried. "The boss is here! And he is heading in this direction!"

Matthew glanced at Kiku whose eyes had widened. Arthur looked at them, rather confused. "We had better leave," said Matthew.

"Huh?" said Arthur.

Kiku glanced at him. "Have you never met the boss, Arthur-kun?"

"No. I have only met with Ludwig."

"Ah… Well… The boss is-" Kiku never finished telling Arthur what the boss was, as, suddenly, he was enveloped in a pair of arms.

"Kiku!" cried out the person. "Ciao!"

Kiku recoiled a little and tried to push the person off. "F-Feliciano-sama. Onegai. Let go…"

Feliciano did as he was told, pulling back and smiling at Kiku before launching himself at Matthew with equal vigour. Then he turned to Toris and gave him the same treatment. Finally, he turned to the desk before he tilted his head and looked confused at the sight of Arthur. A curl of his hair bounced as he moved forward, leaning towards Arthur. "Are you Gilly's new-a secretary?" he asked.

"Y-Yes, sir," said Arthur a little nervously.

"Ve! Questa è buona!" exclaimed Feliciano and he leaned across the desk, pulling Arthur into an embrace.

Kiku heard the sound of a door opening and glanced around. Gilbert had heard the commotion and was emerging from his office. Kiku's eyes widened. Seeing Feliciano in that position with Arthur could cause Gilbert to become green-eyed. "Etto, Feliciano-sama..." said Kiku hesitantly. Feliciano seemed not to hear him and was still hugging Arthur – who had instinctively hugged back – when Gilbert's eyes alighted on the scene.

Finally, Feliciano broke from the hug and bounced over to a shocked Gilbert; Arthur was left embarrassed. Feliciano's arms were thrown around Gilbert but the German didn't hug back, as was his norm. Feliciano pulled back and looked up at him, a puzzled expression on his face.

"Are you-a alright, Gilly?" he asked.

Quickly, Gilbert forced a grin. "Ja! I'm awesome! Vhat brings you down here!"

"I-a was just wanting to-a thank the temp. He'll be-a going soon, si?" With that Feliciano turned to Arthur, unaware of the effects his words had had on Gilbert.

"Ah, yes," said Arthur, trying hard not to glance at Gilbert. "It's been nice working here, though. Thank you. I hope you'll consider me again if you ever need a temp."

"Si!" exclaimed Feliciano cheerily. "We'll have to-a see you off in-a style!"

Arthur nodded, blushing lightly. "I-It doesn't have to be too big..."

Kiku glanced at Gilbert. He looked torn between his jealousy and his loyalty to Feliciano. Finally, he said, "If you do not mind, Feli, ve need to get back to vork."

Feliciano nodded before turning round and skipping after Ludwig. "Si! Arrivederci!"

Kiku watched Gilbert; he twitched as though he was going to turn to Arthur before he turned in the other direction (so he couldn't see him), walking back to his office. "Arthur?" he said in the doorway. "When you've finished with that paperwork, could you come into my office?"

"Ah," said Arthur, looking confused and flustered. "Yes, sir."

With that, Gilbert retreated into his own room.

_This talk in Gilbert's office will obviously be 'the declaration of love scene'! I have to be there to see this... Of course, I can't let him see..._

"Arthur-kun..." said Kiku, hesitantly. "How long will that take you?"

"If I work quickly," said Arthur as he sorted some papers into a particular folder, "I could be done in an hour."

"I think that you should work at your normal pace, Arthur-kun. Gilbert-san sounds as though he has something important to say to you – you do not want to be thinking of food while you are in there. If you work steadily and are finished before lunch, you could have your talk afterwards and you will not feel a need to sate your hunger..."

Arthur frowned at Kiku for a moment before his expression softened and he nodded. "You're right. Thanks, Kiku. You're a great friend."

Kiku felt a pang of guilt but this did not dampen his resolve...

* * *

Matthew wasn't sure why he was here. After all, although he liked both Arthur and Gilbert, he didn't really want to be present at what Kiku insisted was about to happen. He also had a bad feeling that this would be a waste of time. And he was a little worried that someone would notice they were missing.

Currently, Matthew was hidden behind one of Gilbert's long, red curtains in his rather cosy office. Filing cabinets lined the walls. A computer sat on the desk. A few folders were on the In tray; a few on the Out. The leather chair on wheels looked as though it was normally in a reclining position and the hard-backed chairs opposite looked a little foreboding. Kiku was hidden behind the other curtain, peeking around it, facing away from the view of the street a good few feet below the window. A small video camera was pointed into the room.

Kiku had explained to Matthew that he believed that Gilbert would declare his love for Arthur. Although Matthew agreed, he hadn't thought that an agreement would rope him into the spying venture Kiku had just come up with. Speaking of Kiku, he looked excited – the most that Matthew had ever seen him. Matthew, on the other hand, was nervous and clutching his lucky polar bear toy to comfort himself.

As the door opened, the noise reached them and they both peeked around the curtains, making sure that they were leaning out as little as possible. Gilbert walked in looking a little preoccupied. He walked around the desk and sat down in the leather chair with a sigh. Picking up a pen, he began to tap it off the edge of the wooden desk.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and it opened to reveal a nervous Arthur. He walked in and stood before his boss. "You wanted to speak with me?" he asked, adding, "Sir," after a brief hesitation.

"Ja..." said Gilbert with a sigh. There was silence for a moment, Arthur looking puzzled. Then Gilbert spoke again, his voice weary. "I do not vant you to leave."

A pink tinge formed on Arthur's cheeks. Matthew glanced at Kiku and could see his imagination working from the look in his eyes. He probably thought that Gilbert was blushing as well.

"W-What do you mean?" asked Arthur.

"Ah... Vell... You... Vell..." Gilbert sighed, almost as though he was about to say something he didn't want anyone else to know about. Matthew shifted a little, uncomfortable. No-one noticed his movement. "Vell..." Gilbert continued. "Vith all zese women... They all do vhat I ask of them, even my job. The last one... The one coming back... She thinks that I cannot do my vork. Und I am usually left to do nothing in here. I am isolated. Alone. But... You changed that... Und I began to feel vanted again." Gilbert turned his head away, clearly averting his gaze.

"And you..." said Arthur, after a brief pause wherein he looked quite shocked. "No-one ever wants me to be around. That's why I have never had a permanent job. I have to move on. And all the friends I make... They're always busy so it's almost as if they were all in my imagination."

Silence took over the office. Matthew had frozen, rather shocked that they both felt so lonely.

"But," said Arthur, suddenly, causing Gilbert to start a little, averting his gaze once again. "There's nothing we can do. I'm only a temp. I can't take over your secretary's job. She was only off on maternity leave, after all."

"Maybe I can-" Gilbert began but Arthur cut him off.

"You shouldn't put yourself out for me, Gil," Arthur said, kindly.

"Nein!" exclaimed Gilbert, jolting up out of his chair, the chair in question falling backwards, almost hitting Matthew who backed up a little to avoid being hit. "You do not understand! Ich-! Ich... Ich liebe dich..."

The room went silent again for a moment before Arthur spoke again. "Um... I don't speak German..."

"Ah..." said Gilbert. He bowed his head and, when he next spoke, Matthew could almost hear the pout in his voice. "I... love... y-you... your... er... you..."

Arthur stared, flabbergasted. His mouth hung open for a moment before he tried to speak. "Y-You..." he said hoarsely. He cleared his throat and tried again. "Ah, um... You... love...?" He trailed off, his blush now a deep red.

Gilbert raised his head. Then he moved around the desk. Matthew thought he was probably grinning.

"Vell now. You look quite happy. Ja. Ich liebe dich!"

"G-Gil..." said Arthur, rather breathily. He smiled a little nervously. Instinctively, his hand lifted.

Gilbert obviously noticed this and grabbed the hand, pulling him towards him. Arthur gasped as he stumbled into the German's arms. One of Gilbert's arms wrapped itself around his waist. The other lifted Arthur's chin. "I really don't vant you to go..." Gilbert whispered to Arthur before leaning forward to kiss him. Arthur's eyes widened but, before their lips could lock, there was a knock on the door. They froze before jumping apart, looking anywhere but each other.

"Come in!" called Gilbert.

The door opened and Antonio hurried in, a big grin plastered across his face. "Gil, Gil!" he exclaimed. "Buenos días! You'll never guess what's happened!" Without waiting for an answer, he continued. "Elizaveta's here with her little baby girl! She's named her Daisy! Vengan y vean!" He waved his hand in a "come here" gesture and turned to hurry back out so he could fawn over the baby. Arthur glanced at Gilbert who, probably grinning, reached out and touched his hand lightly. Arthur smiled at him before the albino walked off to greet the woman. Then his expression darkened for a moment and a worried look crossed his face. Then he sighed, his expression brightened a little and he left the room, too.

Matthew had been so caught up in watching, he had quite forgotten where he was. Now, though, he glanced at Kiku who looked equal parts excited and worried. He quickly picked up the camera and switched it off before stepping out from behind the curtain. "Let us go, Matt-kun," he said, quietly.

"Will they be alright, eh?" asked Matthew, a little worried.

Kiku sighed. "We can only hope."

* * *

And so the day arrived wherein Arthur would leave. Instead of making a big fuss, Arthur was working as diligently as always. People on the floor were confused – why did he not relax a little? Matthew and Kiku knew the answer, of course: Arthur was in love and wouldn't let up in his duties until he had made sure everything he needed to do before he left was accomplished. He didn't want Gilbert to feel alone.

Of course, people insisted on giving him gifts and he accepted them, acting accordingly. He stared in amazement and despair when Alfred handed him several comic books. Antonio gave him a rather old coin – it was so old no-one could make out what it was. Ivan gave him something which looked disturbingly like a voodoo doll. Feliciano sent down a box which, when opened, revealed pasta. Ludwig handed over a cookbook which Arthur laughed at and claimed he didn't need. His present from Francis, however, seemed to embarrass him and put him in a foul mood, throwing it at the brash Frenchman. It struck him in the face and several people had to keep him from making a dirty comment to further darken Arthur's mood.

Kiku and Matthew had gifts for him as well, of course. Kiku had gotten him some new herbal teas to try and Matthew had gotten him a toy polar bear to keep as a good luck charm. Arthur seemed overjoyed by the thought put into these gifts and thanked them.

As they were leaving, however, Kiku heard a door open and pulled Matthew behind the potted plant so that he could spy. Sure enough, Gilbert was emerging from his office, holding something behind his back. The time for the lovers' gift-giving was at hand. Luckily, most of the machines were switched off as many of the employees were taking it easy, so they were able to hear what the two were discussing.

"Arthur..." said Gilbert softly, glancing around to make sure no-one was around. "I have something for you."

Arthur looked up when he spoke and blinked. "Ah, I have something for you, too," he replied with a smile. He reached for a drawer.

"Vait!" exclaimed Gilbert before glancing around and lowering his voice. "Let me give you my present first." Arthur paused and looked up at Gilbert who, blushing a little drew his hand out from behind his back. What appeared to be a rather limp red rose appeared to be in his hand. "I-I made it myself, meine Liebe. I-I wanted you to be able to keep for a vhile."

Arthur gently took it and laid it on the table, smiling happily. "It's wonderful. Thank you." Then he reached for the drawer again. "I... I don't think mine is quite up to scratch." He drew something which looked like a piece of cloth from the drawer and handed it over. Frowning, Gilbert shook it out and stared at it. "Y-You mentioned you liked birds so I got you this tie. I-It has a lot of little chicks on it..."

Gilbert grinned and draped the tie over his shoulders. Then he moved forward, leaning over Arthur. "I think I might have ein more gift for you, meine Liebe," he whispered, Kiku straining to hear. The albino moved forward towards the frozen blonde, both looking happy. Their faces were extremely close when, suddenly, a loud noise from behind Kiku and Matthew made them jerk apart in alarm. Awkwardly, they both rose to see what the commotion was.

Kiku was disappointed at not getting to witness the kissing scene. However, as they passed them by, he was able to see Gilbert's hand reach for Arthur's, brushing the tips of his fingers across the back of the other's hand. Arthur shivered but smiled.

Kiku also smiled – perhaps they would stay a couple after all...

* * *

The day after Elizaveta had returned, Kiku found a gloomy-looking Gilbert seated at the secretary's desk. He was wearing the tie that Arthur had bought him. He had resisted the day before but now he was quite openly displaying it.

"Is there something the matter, Gilbert-san?" asked the Asian.

"Ah, Kiku," said Gilbert grinning sadly. "Elizaveta hasn't turned up yet today. I am vondering vhere she is."

"She is not the only one you are thinking of, Gilbert-san, hai?"

"Huh?" said Gilbert, sitting up, looking rather alarmed.

Before Kiku could reply and offer any help, Gilbert's eyes widened and he stared past his shoulder. Puzzled, Kiku turned and his own eyes widened. Feliciano and Ludwig were standing there, smiling. And beside them was someone whom neither Gilbert nor Kiku had expected to see in the office so soon.

"Hello again, sir," said Arthur, smiling at Gilbert.

"A- Sir?!" exclaimed Gilbert, realising what he had said.

"Yes. It turns out that Elizaveta wishes to stay at home to nurse her little girl," said Arthur, walking around the desk and ushering Gilbert to move. Once the amazed man had stumbled from it, he sat down.

"I-a decided to-a hire him for a permanent position!" said Feliciano, cheerily. Then he turned to Ludwig. "Andiamo!"

"Ja," said Ludwig. And with that they disappeared.

Kiku turned around to welcome Arthur back but stopped when he saw the way Gilbert was staring at his secretary. His eyes were full of pure love and, also something else. _Perhaps,_ thought Kiku, _what I can see... is lust?_ Instinctively, Kiku backed up, melting into the shadows to watch.

Gilbert seemed aware of where he was all of a sudden, as he spun towards his office. At the door, he paused and called over his shoulder. "Arthur. I need to discuss zings vith you in my office." And, with that, he disappeared inside. Arthur's head tilted, his expression amused. Then he rose and went inside, gently closing the door behind him.

Kiku emerged from his hiding place as Matthew appeared. "Oh, hello, Kiku," said Matthew. "I heard that Arthur-" He broke off when he saw Kiku's disappointed expression. "What's wrong, eh?"

Kiku shook his head. "I'm missing such a good scene, Matt-kun," he replied, gesturing towards the office. "The first kiss scene which would become..." Kiku's expression became bright and excited. Matthew looked at him rather worriedly before glancing at the door to the office. Guessing what was going on, he smiled. He was relieved that they had gotten a happy ending...

* * *

_**Sorry it's so long. I always intended this to be a one-shot. However, certain things had to happen and it just got longer and longer.**_

_**Tonio says "Come and see!" when he interrupts Artie and Gil. I think most of the other words are obvious.  
**_

_**Arrivederci~  
**_


End file.
